


Earth’s Mightiest Heroes

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Comic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest Rift gift provides an entertaining interlude for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth’s Mightiest Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_harkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/gifts).



> This one is for jedi_harkness’s birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I stumbled across your prompt again and thought I’d write you a drabble. Needless to say, I slightly overran the word count, lol!

Ianto crowed with delight over what had come through the Rift.

“I used to read these all the time when I was a kid!” He picked up one of the comics and started flipping through it. “I wanted to be Captain America.”

“You’re Welsh, you twat!” Owen whapped Ianto over the head with a rolled up comic. “Captain Wales doesn’t have quite the same ring to it though, does it?”

“I’d make a great Captain America,” Jack exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

“Please God, no! Last thing I need is to see you in tights!” Owen looked positively disgusted.

“My favourite was Iron Man,” Tosh admitted. “Tony Stark was such a tortured genius. I wanted so badly to create some of his inventions in real life. That’s why I studied engineering.”

“Because a robotic flying suit of armour would be so useful in real life,” Owen teased then looked thoughtful. “Okay, actually it probably would be in our line of work.” He turned to the others. “I vote we set Tosh to work on that right away. Who’s with me?”

No one answered.

“Oh my God! Look at this guy! What’s with the massive hammer?” Gwen waved a comic at the others.

“That’s Thor. Norse god of thunder,” Ianto explained.

“He’s hot! I wouldn’t kick him out of bed. What?” She looked at her teammates with a bemused expression on her face.

“You’re married!”

Gwen sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” She stared dreamily at the cover of the comic in her hands. “I can still dream. Look at those muscles!”

“‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ my arse!” Owen dropped the comic he was holding back on the pile. “We do the same thing they do, protect earth, but without all the fancy armoured suits, giant hammers and that bloody patriotic metal Frisbee. That makes us way better than them!”

“He has a point,” Ianto agreed. 

“Thank you. See? Teaboy agrees with me.”

“Yeah, well don’t get too used to that. It’ll probably never happen again.” Ianto glanced at the comic in his hands. “You never know, maybe one day someone will write comics about the heroic Torchwood Team, battling aliens to protect the citizens of Cardiff.”

“Or a TV show, maybe even a movie!” Tosh added.

Jack just grinned.

“Maybe someone will. Who knows? Stranger things have happened!”

 

The End


End file.
